


Corridor Patrols

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Head Boy and Head Girl, Lily and James have to patrol the corridors.  That's not all they get up to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridor Patrols

James loved being Head Boy. Not because he was in charge, and not because of glory, and not because he got to give detention to Snape. Well, that was a small part of the reason he loved it. No, the real reason was that a certain red-head was Head Girl.

Every Wednesday evening, they had to patrol the corridors together. Had he been in fourth year given this opportunity he would have tried to show off is muscles, but after many hexes he realised that Evans wasn't interested in his muscles.

If he'd been given this opportunity in fifth year he'd have tried to sneak her a love potion, but after it backfiring and him trying to snog Wormtail against his will, he knew he'd never try that one again.

If he'd been given this opportunity in sixth year he'd have tried to charm her with his long list of pick-up lines, but he knew from experience that those pick-up lines only resulted in some sort of pain with him being on the receiving end.

No, he was in seventh year and he had been given this opportunity. The opportunity to spend two hours a week alone with the girl he was madly in love with, and all he could do was walk in silence, every so often throwing a longing glance at her.

After a couple of weeks of this silence-thing, Lily had finally had enough.

"Potter, what's wrong?" she asked in a strained voice, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him.

James stopped and turned to her, his heart thumping in his chest like a drum. He couldn't believe she was concerned. He had no clue what on Earth she could be concerned about, though.

"Nothing?" James replied in a tone that was more like a question than an answer.

Lily shifted her weight to her other foot and folded her arms across her chest. A strand of hair fell into her eyes, and James used every spec of self-control in him to stop himself from running his hand through her hair and staring deeply into those beautiful green eyes…

"You're too quiet," she replied, eyes narrowing. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm always quiet."

"Liar," Lily said, with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"It sounds like you want me to talk," James said in a calculating tone. "Surely  _you_  can't be longing for  _my_  voice? I'm as good as a wart on the end of a goblin's nose, remember?"

Lily flushed scarlet and shook her head. "I'm sorry. You've been… I'd say…  _less_  irritating lately."

James was amused. "Less irritating? Is that a compliment, Evans?"

"I suppose it is. Savour it. You know I don't compliment people lightly."

"You compliment Remus all of the time," James pointed out. "You always tell him how kind he is, and how brave he is, and how much you adore having him as a friend."

"That's different."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," James said. "You don't mind complimenting Remus because you know it won't lead to anything you're afraid of."

"I beg your pardon?" Lily questioned, blushing even more.

"Yeah, you heard me," James said boldly, running a hand through his hair and raising his eyebrows seductively at her.

She looked away from him in a fluster and cleared her throat. "What exactly are you insinuating, Potter?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Lily said, giving in and looking him right in the eyes.

"I think you are in love with me," James said, sounding more confident than he felt.

"I- wha- huh… that's just – Potter – that's just ridicul – ugh, no," Lily said, flustered again. She took a step back and scratched her head in an attempt to look unphased.

James smirked. He knew he was right. Her spluttering was as good as a confession. Years ago it would have been a clear "no" or a sneer, or a jinx. Now it was flustered spluttering. Yes, he was right.

He bravely took a step closer, backing her against the cold stone wall. She was glancing around for a quick escape, but James placed his hands either side of her against the wall. She was stuck.

"Admit it."

"Potter."

"I love  _you_ ," James said, now more softly. More sincere. He lowered one of his hands slowly, all the while keeping his eyes locked onto hers. She was silent until his hand made contact with hers and her breath hitched suddenly in her throat.

She didn't let go. He intertwined his fingers with hers and the energy pulsing through him was the most overwhelming feeling he'd ever experienced.

Lily remained completely silent. He could feel her palm sweating a little, and he loosened his grip. He moved his other hand up slowly and lightly stroked her cheek, his thumb brushing across her slightly freckled cheekbone, making her sigh.

He continued his trail down her face and he brushed his thumb over her lips, which were even softer than he could have imagined. They parted at his touch, and he wanted more than ever to feel them pressed against his own.

Realising that he was being a little intrusive, he grudgingly let go of her hand and lowered his other hand, stuffing them into his pockets.

"So, er, shall we carry on with the patrol?" James asked.

Lily smiled up at him and shook her head.

"No?"

She shook her head again, and he was surprised when he felt her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. He glanced down and she was inches from him. He could not believe what was happening. Surely it had to be a dream…

But before he had time to pinch himself, she was kissing him.

_Holy crap, she's kissing me. HOLY BLOODY DAMN!_

He reached up and tangled his fingers into her long hair, pressing himself closer to her, wanting to completely surround himself with her.

He could see her, smell her, feel her, taste her. She was everywhere, and it was like time had stopped and they were the only people in the world.

Her kiss was like a blast of lightening shocking him awake. He felt alive. He felt whole.

When air became an issue, they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes in bewilderment.

They stood in silence for about a minute or two, before Lily spoke.

"James, I love you, too."

James's face broke into a grin, and he pulled her in for another exhilarating kiss. He couldn't have been happier.


End file.
